


Bloody Md.

by Mrs_Zoldyck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Zoldyck/pseuds/Mrs_Zoldyck
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki y Phichit Chulanont son dos estudiantes de Medicina que en base al estudio y el esfuerzo lograron quedar seleccionados para trasladarse a la mejor universidad de medicina en el mundo ubicada en Alemania. En ella imparte clases un destacado Neurocirujano el Dr. Yuri Plisetsky, un doctor muy joven que sorprende e intriga a todos con sus talentos, pero que oculta un gran secreto. Es un vampiro que vive hace 2 siglos en el mundo, junto con su mejor amigo Seung Gil Lee.





	1. Capitulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Yuri!!! on ICE y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san y Mappa.

Era el cuarto año de universidad de Yuri Katsuki y su vida había cambiado por completo el último año. Junto a su mejor amigo, Phichit Chulanont, se habían matado estudiando los últimos tres años en Estados Unidos para postular a una beca en Alemania, en una destacada universidad donde sólo admitían a los mejores estudiantes de medicina en el mundo.

Ambos se habían esforzado tanto por cumplir sus sueños, Yuri anhelaba ser el mejor Pediatra de Japón y Phichit soñaba con ser uno de los más destacados Neurocirujanos a nivel mundial, por lo que convenció al japonés de dar todo de sí para ser aceptados en aquél lugar. La mayor motivación de Phichit para ser aceptado en esa universidad era un profesor que impartía clases en el lugar, uno de los mejores Neurocirujanos en el mundo, un joven y talentoso chico ruso que a sus cortos años ejerciendo la profesión había llegado más lejos que muchos otros profesionales, tanto en investigación como en el éxito de cirugías que para otros Neurocirujanos parecían imposibles. Algunos decían que aquél chico, quien había aparecido de la nada, era una especie de ángel y que más que talento lo que el joven poseía era la venia y el don de Dios, otros rumores aún más fantasiosos se aventuraban a pensar que el joven era una clase de extraterrestre que había venido a la Tierra con conocimientos avanzados.

El Doctor Yuri Plisetsky era un enigma para absolutamente todos, principalmente por su gran talento y porque a pesar de que su cédula de identidad decía que tenía 30 años, su apariencia no reflejaba más allá de 20 años. Otro enigma en torno a él era que no tenía familia, ni esposa, ni nada. Una de las particularidades que se comentaban en los pasillos de los hospitales era que en cada lugar donde trabajaba el Dr. Plisetsky solían extraviarse un par de unidades de sangre, muchos creían que el chico tenía una enfermedad rara, que pretendía mantener en secreto y esa era la razón por la que robaba sangre, quizá también era la razón de su extrema palidez. Se podían decir muchas cosas sobre él, pero ninguna se acercaba a la realidad y ésta era que Yuri Plisetsky era un vampiro que había vivido más de 200 años en la Tierra, el gran secreto de sus talentos era el simple hecho de que había operado cerebros desde hace 2 siglos bajo nombres distintos.  
.  
.  
.

Ese año Phichit y Yuri habían alquilado un departamento juntos que se encontraba afortunadamente a unas 10 cuadras del campus. Era una torre de unos 10 pisos con pequeños departamentos que solían arrendar los alumnos de la universidad. En cuanto ambos llegaron pudieron notar que el edificio se encontraba lleno de vida y juventud, sin mencionar las fiestas que se daban casi todo el día. El departamento que compartían ambos era acogedor y tenía el espacio suficiente para que ambos vivieran cómodos, no era muy lujoso, estaba pintado de color celeste grisáceo, tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina del tipo americana junto a una pequeña pero acogedora sala de estar.

Para la suerte de ambos el piso donde estaban la mayoría de los alumnos de medicina era bastante tranquilo y es que según decían, si no eras literalmente un ratón de biblioteca era imposible aprobar las asignaturas, sobre todo con el terrible maestro de Neurocirugía, decían las malas lenguas que era el más exigente de todos.

-Teníamos que tomar Neurocirugía con ese profesor? - exclamó Yuuri con angustia mientras desempacaba sus cosas de una caja.

-Por supuesto, es el mejor de todos. Me esforcé 3 años para tener clases con él Yuuri, no me salgas con esas cosas ahora- musitó Phichit un tanto ofuscado, Yuuri siempre se abrumaba cuando otros comentaban que algo era muy difícil de aprobar, infravalorando sus grandes capacidades -No te preocupes, eres un genio. Yo soy quien debería estar preocupado- le sonrió y le palmoteó la espalda.

-Entiendo que tú tengas casi la obligación de tenerlo como profesor, pero yo quiero ser pediatra... Por qué no me dejaste tomar la asignatura con otro docente? - al terminar la frase Yuuri suspiró de frustración, Phichit prácticamente le había obligado a coincidir en casi todas las clases.

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo y no podría sobrevivir a ese reto sin ti- Le guiñó el ojo y con esa frase convenció a Yuuri por completo, si algo era primordial para ambos era el apoyo mutuo y la amistad.

-Está bien, si no puedes sin mí entonces aceptaré el reto... sólo espero que el profesor no sea tan estricto como dicen- Y aunque fuera así de terrible, si Phichit lo necesitaba para superarlo, Yuuri sin duda estaría a su lado. Después de todo de eso se trataba la amistad para ellos, ser incondicionales.

-Gracias! Prometo que iré a todas las clases extra de pediatría a las que quieras asistir-Phichit lo abrazó y sacó cautelosamente su celular para tomar una selfie, a Yuuri no le agradaban del todo debido a su personalidad un tanto tímida, pero su amigo siempre se las arreglaba para tomarse mil selfies con el -Whisky! - exclamó antes de tomar la foto, tomando a Yuuri desprevenido.

-Phichit! Luzco horrible, aparte en la foto sale todo el desastre de la mudanza- reclamo Yuuri al ver la foto en el celular de su amigo, en ella salía Phichit abrazándolo de costado, él con la mirada un tanto perdida y alrededor, en el suelo, un montón de cajas. El japonés intentó arrebatarle el celular a su amigo para impedir que la subiera a alguna red social.

-Yuuri, siempre sales bien y sobre el desorden es parte de la mudanza- musitó logrando zafar de los intentos de Yuuri por arrebatarle el celular, a una velocidad casi sobre humana subió la foto a todas sus redes sociales con hashtags alusivos a la mudanza, Alemania, su nueva universidad y sobre la amistad.

-Está bien, súbela. Pero no más selfies- Le advirtió Yuuri derrotado al ver que le era imposible impedir el posteo compulsivo de su amigo en sus diversas redes sociales. -Ahora ayúdame a desempacar, ni siquiera hemos armado las camas y ya se está haciendo tarde-

Después de unas cuantas horas y mucho esfuerzo, lograron desempacar y acomodar absolutamente todas sus cosas. Su nuevo hogar lucía completamente acogedor, la sala de estar estaba decorada al gusto de Yuuri, era absolutamente tradicional japonesa y tenía al costado derecho, una miniatura de un onsen del cual brotaba agua como adorno, se lo había dado su madre para que no extrañara tanto su hogar. Phichit por otro lado había decorado la cocina tal y como lo hacía su madre en Tailandia, la llenó por completo de condimentos de su país natal junto con unos banderines de colores que colgaban desde el techo.

-Estoy agotado- exclamó Yuuri recostándose en el futón de la sala de estar, cerrando los ojos y disponiéndose a descansar.

-Date una ducha, quiero salir a recorrer la ciudad- le replicó Phichit entusiasmado mientras se acercaba para tomar asiento a la altura de sus pies.

-Phichit, son las nueve de la noche y mañana tenemos clases a las ocho de la mañana! - Le reclamó el japonés levantándose del futón para sentarse en él -Además es la clase de pediatría, no quiero llegar tarde a mi asignatura favorita-

-Está bien- musitó el tailandés rodando los ojos hacia un lado -Pero después de clases saldremos a recorrer la ciudad quieras o no! -

-Trato hecho- Le contestó Yuuri con una sonrisa.

-A todo esto, con quien nos inscribiste a la clase de pediatría? - Preguntó curioso Phichit, mientras Yuuri acomodaba sus pies sobre las piernas ajenas.

-Con el Dr. Seung Gil Lee, es un pediatra que tiene estudios con un enfoque totalmente revolucionario. A pesar de que hasta el momento no es tan destacado, he leído todos sus estudios y me han gustado bastante, es completamente como veo la pediatría-

-Oh, sí... creo que he oído sobre él. Espera un momento, él tiene un estudio sobre Neurología infantil con mi ídolo el Dr. Plisetsky, no pudiste elegir mejor profesor-

-En serio? No he leído sobre eso, ya sabes que la Neurología no es de mis asignaturas favoritas, pero si tiene que ver con niños entonces lo leeré- exclamó Yuuri entusiasmado -Sabes, deseo con todo mi corazón que me él sea mi tutor de la práctica clínica en el departamento de pediatría-

-Te entiendo, yo ruego todos los días para que mi tutor sea el Dr. Plisetsky-

-Si sacamos las mejores calificaciones estoy seguro que nos enviarán con ellos- musitó Yuuri esperanzando, realmente deseaba tener a aquél doctor como su tutor. El Dr. Gil Lee era un pediatra joven apodado como "El nuevo Patch Adams", era extremadamente dulce con los niños y creía fervientemente en que los niños necesitaban estímulos para recuperarse pronto mientras estaban hospitalizados, como la interacción con animales, hacer de los exámenes y procedimientos un juego que incluso implicaba que todo el personal se disfrazara de algún motivo temático, incluso creía en la inclusión de terapias alternativas para tratar las diversas dolencias. Todas estas cosas hacían que Yuuri lo viera como una especie de ídolo y un modelo a seguir.

Después de unos minutos charlando, cada uno se fue a duchar por separado y más tarde, después de cenar, cada uno se fue a su cuarto con el corazón lleno de esperanzas puestas en el día siguiente, donde conocerían por fin a los doctores que tanto admiraban. La primera clase era la de Pediatría, la siguiente era la de Anatomía Patológica, luego seguía la clase de Cirugía y al final tenían la clase de Neurología y Neurocirugía. El cansancio los sumergió a ambos en un profundo y plácido sueño.

Al día siguiente, la alarma sonó a las 6 de la mañana en el celular de Yuuri, a pesar de que el campus quedaba a tan sólo 20 minutos a pie del lugar donde habitaban, el japonés quería estar seguro de que llegarían a la hora. Se levantó rápidamente y escogió un outfit sobrio para asistir a la primera clase que constaba de un chaleco a rayas color celeste con blanco y unos pantalones de tela de color café claro. Mientras llevaba sus vestimentas en la mano camino a la ducha, se paró afuera de la puerta de Phichit y comenzó a golpearla suavemente para despertarlo.

-Phichit, levántate o llegaremos tarde a clase- Exclamó en un tono elevado de voz sin obtener respuesta. Suspiró y golpeó la puerta más fuerte para lograr despertarlo -Phichit!!! -

-Ya voy! - Exclamó el tailandés con una perezosa vos mientras se levantaba a toda velocidad creyendo que se habían quedado dormidos o algo así, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta se le ocurrió mirar a su reloj de pulsera y al ver que eran las seis treinta de la mañana le dirigió una voz asesina a Yuuri. -Yuuri... son las seis treinta, no crees que estás exagerando? -

-No, qué pasa si sucede algo en el camino que nos retrase? -

-Dios, que cosa tan terrible podría pasar en veinte minutos de caminata? -

-No lo sé, perdernos o que nos roben, imagina si nos secuestran... podrían suceder demasiadas cosas ahora que lo pienso- exclamó un tanto angustiado mirando hacia el suelo.

-Yuuri, ve a tomar una ducha, prepara el desayuno y cuando esté todo listo ven nuevamente a despertarme. Me voy a dormir- Phichit rodó los ojos y luego rió mofándose de lo exagerado que era su mejor amigo.

-Pero...- replicó Yuuri, pero Phichit ya había cerrado la puerta frente a su cara. -Está bien- le contestó y continuó hacia la ducha.

Luego de que desayunaron ambos salieron con calma del departamento rumbo a la universidad, el camino era realmente hermoso, había árboles por doquier con las hojas comenzándose a tornar rojizas debido al otoño. Después de caminar los veinte minutos que les tomaba llegar al campus, entre risas y charlas acerca de sus expectativas llegaron a la universidad. Era absolutamente gigantesca, tenía al menos 10 edificios dentro, unos campos enormes de esparcimiento e incluso una laguna al centro de todos los edificios. El departamento de Medicina quedaba al final por lo que la decisión de Yuuri sobre llegar temprano era completamente acertada, la distancia entre la entrada y el edificio de medicina eran al menos unas quince cuadras, lo que aproximadamente les tomaba unos veinte minutos adicionales de caminata.

-Menos mal que no te hice caso acerca de salir a la hora justa, hubiéramos llegado tarde- Exclamó Yuuri con una expresión de "te lo dije" en la cara.

-Que sería de mí sin tí- le contestó Phichit sonriente con una expresión de "tenías razón". Ambos terminaron riendo y se apresuraron en llegar al aula 302 que se encontraba en el tercer piso.

Al llegar al ascensor éste se encontraba completamente lleno, por lo que prefirieron tomar las escaleras de emergencia. Preso de la emoción Yuuri subió corriendo las escaleras pasando a llevar sin querer a un tipo alto y rubio que subía frente a ellos, sin quererlo Yuuri botó el maletín que aquél tipo llevaba y rápidamente se devolvió a recogerlo.

-Lo siento, de verdad no me fijé- Musitó mientras alzaba la mirada y frente a él vio a un joven de cabellera corta y rubia, con una bata blanca, al parecer era un médico pero lucía extremadamente joven para serlo. Su expresión era completamente mustia y sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre el japonés con una expresión de molestia.

-Ten más cuidado, las escaleras no son para andar corriendo o jugando como niñitos de primaria. Ya están en la universidad- Le regañó el joven, que tenía un acento extranjero, si no se equivocaba parecía acento Ruso.

-Lo siento- Repitió Yuuri observando al chico que parecía como un alumno más de la facultad, por una extraña razón no podía quitarle la mirada, aparte del aura misteriosa que rodeaba al rubio poseía una belleza inmensa, una belleza que jamás había visto. Se quedó mirándole con una expresión un tanto aturdida y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

Phichit de inmediato se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, lo había visto en numerosas revistas de Neurología, era el Dr. Plisetsky. El tailandés tomó a su amigo del brazo e hizo una leve reverencia obligando a su amigo a seguirle para disculparse con el rubio.

-Lo sentimos mucho Dr. Plisetsky, es un honor conocerlo claro que lamentando las circunstancias- Phichit le estiró la mano para saludarlo mientras Yuuri caía en cuenta de el gran error que había cometido, le había tirado al suelo el maletín al profesor más temido de la facultad, definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Yuri alzó una ceja observando detenidamente la mano del moreno, suspiró y la estrechó con fuerza para saludarlo. -Gracias- Musitó desinteresado. Sentía aún la mirada del chico que lo había chocado sobre él lo que comenzaba a inquietarlo. - ¿Que miras? - le dijo a Yuuri con una cara de intriga mientras el japonés se sonrojaba por completo. Sus agudos sentidos de vampiro le hicieron escuchar los fuertes latidos del chico, acaso se había dado cuenta de que era un ser sobrenatural?, imposible... entonces por qué lo miraba de esa manera?

-N-nada, nada... lo siento- se disculpó Yuuri desviando la mirada con timidez, se estaba comportando como un completo idiota. Pero no podía evitarlo, por una extraña razón se sentía un tanto adormecido por la presencia del Dr. Plisetsky y tampoco podía ignorar aquellas bellas y finas facciones que le adornaban el rostro.

-Eh, entonces con permiso- Musitó Phichit jalando a Yuuri del brazo para continuar subiendo las escaleras.

Mientras ambos chicos se alejaban, Yuri sintió un aroma embriagante que provenía del chico que llevaba un chaleco de rayas. Olía tan jodidamente bien y apetitoso que se vio en la obligación de tapar su nariz y bajar las escaleras para tomar el ascensor o en un par de minutos podía perder el control y lanzarse sobre su cuello. Se había alimentado hace tan sólo unas horas, como era posible que aquél humano despertara tanta hambre en él? Y lo más importante, por qué su olor era tan jodidamente irresistible?


	2. Capitulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Yuri!!! on ICE y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san y Mappa.

Phichit y Yuuri corrieron por las escaleras sin decir una palabra, se les hacía tarde para llegar a clases. Apenas entraron en el aula tomaron asiento juntos y esperaron a que el profesor de Pediatría llegara al aula.

—Dios mío Yuuri nos encontramos con el Dr. Plisetsky, estoy emocionado— musitó Phichit aún jadeante por todos los peldaños que habían subido corriendo.

—Ni me lo digas, me siento tan avergonzado... lo confundí con un alumno y me comporté como un idiota, ahora sí que tengo menos esperanzas de aprobar su asignatura— Suspiró Yuuri de manera resignada, su amigo le miró no pudo evitar contener la risa a lo que el japonés puso una cara aún más deprimida.

—No seas ingenuo, no creo que el Dr. Plisetsky te repruebe solo porque lo chocaste en la escalera— Phichit le palmoteó la espalda para animarlo mientras todos parloteaban animadamente en el aula.

—Sí tienes razón, creo que otra vez estoy exagerando. Por cierto, no pensé que fuese tan joven tenía la apariencia de tener nuestra edad o menos— Yuuri apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa relajándose y mirando a Phichit con curiosidad.

—Es cierto, en persona se ve aún más joven y también más atractivo— dijo Phichit riendo de manera coqueta.

—¡Phichit! Será nuestro profesor...— Musitó Yuuri un poco sonrojado, a él también le había parecido atractivo el joven profesor.

—Pero eso no le quita lo guapo, admítelo Yuuri. Sé que te gustó te conozco demasiado y lo miraste de la misma forma que miras el Katsudon—

—Lo admito, es muy bonito— le contestó completamente sonrojado, a decir verdad, no era tan solo su atractivo físico lo que le había llamado la atención de él; también esa aura elegante y misteriosa que desprendía, su mirada intensa y hasta su actitud un tanto arrogante.

—Yuuri se enamoró del profe Plisetsky— Comenzó a canturrear Phichit en una melodía burlesca para molestarlo.

—Ugh, sabía qué harías esto... eres tan infantil— Bufó Yuri avergonzado mientras rodaba los ojos hacia un lado, su amigo continuaba riendo y haciéndole cosquillas para molestarlo cuando el profesor de Pediatría llegó al aula.

—Buenos días— Bufó Seung dejando caer un pesado libro sobre la mesa, provocando un ruido sordo que hizo silenciar a todos en la clase. —Mi nombre es Seung Gil Lee y seré su profesor de Pediatría 1 y 2, por lo que tendremos que vernos las caras un año completo— continuó mientras dejaba su maletín y su delantal blanco sobre la silla. Se arremangó la camisa y se aflojó la corbata antes de sentarse sobre una esquina de la mesa y continuar con su presentación.

—Me gustan los estudiantes esforzados, brillantes y apasionados por la medicina, por lo que si aspiran a aprobar mi asignatura con calificaciones mediocres es mejor que se cambien de profesor, porque si hay algo en la vida que odio es la gente mediocre— Concluyó dándole un sorbo a su café

—Yuuri, sé que te he dicho esto otras veces pero ahora va en serio. Creo que me he enamorado— Musitó Phichit bajito suspirando mientras Yuuri soltaba una pequeña risa que ahogó con su palma y agachando la cabeza.

—He escuchado eso muchas veces, pero te creo; el Dr Lee es muy guapo— susurró el japonés.

—Sé que muchos están aquí y decidieron tomar mi clase, porque leyeron mis trabajos sobre la pediatría. En otras generaciones ha habido confusiones parte de los alumnos, ellos creían que porque soy dulce con los niños sería un profesor blando y poco exigente, pero se equivocaban. Lo que quiero decir es que sólo soy dulce y amable con los niños, con ustedes no tendré ninguna clase de piedad ni consideración al momento de calificarlos, así que les pido que evitemos esas molestas situaciones donde ustedes van a mi oficina a llorar para que les suba la nota porque yo jamás subo una calificación—

—Demonios Yuuri en que lío nos metiste— le susurro Phichit con una expresión de angustia.

—Estamos a mano, tu nos metiste en el lío "Plisetsky" y yo te metí en el lío "Lee" — susurró Yuuri haciendo reír a Phichit, quien tapó su boca para que no se escuchara pues el aula estaba casi completamente en silencio de no ser por lo que estaba diciendo el profesor.

—Ustedes dos allá atrás— dijo Seung apuntando a Phichit y Yuuri— ¿Me pueden explicar que es tan gracioso? — les preguntó con el ceño fruncido dando otro sorbo a su café mientras la clase entera se giraba a verlos.

Yuuri tragó saliva y se sonrojó por completo, quería que en ese preciso instante se lo tragara la tierra por completo, ¿Cómo era posible que quedaran mal con dos profesores el primer día de clases? Phichit suspiró hondo decidido a asumir toda la responsabilidad por ambos, más que mal él había comenzado con el cuchicheo, se puso de pie y miró al profesor con cara de arrepentimiento —Lo siento Dr. Lee, es mi culpa no volverá a ocurrir se lo prometemos—

Seung arqueó una ceja observando al chico —Insisto en saber que era tan gracioso— dijo cruzando los brazos en señal de que no iba a desistir hasta que le dijeran de que se estaban burlando.

—N-nada Dr Lee, en serio sólo reímos de nerviosismo— le contestó Yuuri con la voz temblorosa poniéndose de pie.

—Estaban hablando sobre lo atractivo usted les parecía— Dijo la chica que estaba sentada al lado de ellos en un tono de voz que todos pudieron escuchar. Inmediatamente ambos se sonrojaron al igual que Seung.

Seung se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos escuchar aquello por lo que decidió fingir que no había escuchado nada —Tomen asiento y que no se vuelta a repetir— dijo de manera severa mientras les daba la espalda para cargar la clase en el proyector.

Ambos tomaron asiento, Yuuri se agachó lo más que pudo en la silla mientras Phichit le dirigía una mirada fiera a la chica que los había delatado —Bocona— le susurró.

—El año pasado reprobé con él, lo conozco y no iba a seguir la clase hasta que le dijeran de que se habían reído, preferí intervenir antes de que metieran la pata y que los odiara el resto del semestre— suspiró la chica con pesadez.

—Yo creo que ya nos odia— musitó Yuuri con desesperanza.

—No creo, se sonrojó más que nosotros— le contestó Phichit con una sonrisa traviesa.

Seung proyectó la diapositiva de su clase y todos siguieron sus lecciones en absoluto y completo silencio. Yuuri estaba completamente admirado y no se arrepentía en ningún instante de tomar la clase con el Dr Lee, pues como profesor era mucho más de lo que había esperado. Su clase había sido magnífica, vanguardista y muy actualizada respecto a pediatría. Phichit a pesar de que la pediatría no le llama mucho la atención, había prestado atención durante toda la clase y es que no podía dejar de mirar ni por un instante al joven profesor.

Cuando la clase terminó Yuuri recogió inmediatamente sus cosas para ir a la siguiente clase y en cuanto terminó dirigió su mirada hacia Phichit quien se había distraído mirando al profesor y suspirando.

—Phichit, la clase ya terminó debemos ir a la siguiente— le susurró el japonés sacudiéndolo del hombro para que volviera en sí.

—Es tan lindo— musitó el moreno contemplando a Seung recargando su cabeza en la su mano, completamente prendado.

Seung terminaba de alistar sus cosas cuando se percató de la mirada ajena, dirigió sus ojos hacia el chico y sin poderlo evitar esbozó una leve sonrisa, era uno de los chicos que lo había encontrado atractivo y para ser sincero su alumno no le parecía para nada feo, al contrario. Pensar esas cosas le hizo sonrojarse levemente por lo que de inmediato desvió la mirada y salió de la sala chocando con una silla producto del nerviosismo.

—Phichit, el profesor se dio cuenta. Debes ser más sutil o nos meterás en problemas, ¿Qué tal si después piensa que eres una clase de stalker? — le preguntó con preocupación mientras lo tomaba del mentón para obligarlo a dirigirle la mirada.

—Yuuri me sonrió— Phichit musitó emocionado, sonrió traviesamente y tomó sus cosas para meterlas a la mochila —Por favor Yuuri ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan pesimista?, está bien intentaré disimular un poco, pero es que nunca me había gustado tano alguien a primera vista— confesó sonrojado.

—Hablemos sobre eso más tarde o llegaremos retrasados a la siguiente clase— Phichit rodó los ojos y juntos caminaron fuera del aula a la siguiente clase.

.

.

.

Las siguientes clases pasaron lentas para ambos, ambos deseaban que llegara pronto la última clase que correspondía a Neurología y Neurocirugía. Phichit la esperaba con ansias desde hace meses y Yuuri se sentía ansioso por volver a ver aquél joven profesor que le había llamado tanto la atención, pensó que debía hacer algo más para disculparse por el incidente en la escalera, por lo que a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería compró un trocito de pie de limón para regalárselo al Doctor Plisetsky esperando que le gustaran los pasteles.

Cuando terminaron la última clase Phichit lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló fuera del aula, lo hizo casi correr por los pasillos hacia la clase de Neurología con la excusa de que deseaba sentarse en la primera fila para poder tomar buenos apuntes. La emoción en la cara de Phichit se notaba demasiado y es que realmente había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para estar en esa clase, ambos habían trabajado duro para estar en ese lugar.

—Eres muy tierno al comprar un trozo de pie para el profesor, yo creo que va a perdonar que hayas tirado su maletín y tendrás más posibilidades de aprobar su ramo— bromeó el tailandés mientras tomaban asiento en la primera fila.

—Eso espero— musitó Yuuri, pero en realidad más que para no reprobar había comprado ese trozo de pastel porque realmente quería agradarle al Dr. Plisetsky.

Yuri llegó de manera puntual a impartir su clase, dejó su maletín en el suelo y colgó su delantal blanco en la silla detrás del mesón. Tomó su laptop para conectarla al proyector y comenzar su clase cuando aquél olor que le había descontrolado invadió nuevamente sus sentidos, sin lugar a dudas aquél chico de la escalera estaba en el aula. Respiró hondo y levantó levemente su mirada para dirigirla hacia él, el chico estaba conversando animadamente con su compañero, observó su blanco cuello y no pudo evitar imaginar que lo mordía, casi podía saborear su sangre que imaginaba como una de las más deliciosas que algún día había probado. Volvió en sí y decidió no volver a mirar a ese chico, al menos hasta que lograra acostumbrarse a él y su dulce aroma.

La clase pasó rápida para Yuuri, se sentía un poco decepcionado al percatarse de que el profesor le había ignorado durante toda la clase. Incluso cuando había levantado la mano para hacer preguntas el profesor le había dado la palabra a otros ignorándolo por completo, ¿Tan molesto estaba por el incidente que se comportaba de ese modo? Suspiró con pesadez y continuó tomando apuntes hasta que finalizó la clase.

—Creo que el profesor nos odia, no ha volteado a ver hacia acá en ningún momento— susurró Phichit mientras el resto de los alumnos comenzaba a dejar el aula.

—Yo también lo noté, será mejor que vaya a disculparme nuevamente— Yuuri se levantó del asiento con determinación, tomó el contenedor que tenía el trozo de pie en su interior y se dirigió hacia el rubio.

Yuri terminaba de recoger sus cosas cuando el olor del chico asiático se sintió ligeramente más intenso, levantó la mirada y contempló como el chico inclinando la cabeza le ofrecía un trozo de pastel con las manos.

—Siento mucho haberle ocasionado problemas en la mañana, acepte esto como disculpa— musitó con timidez mirando al suelo y levantó la mirada al sentir que el rubio le había arrebatado con suavidad el pastel de las manos.

—Gracias, no te preocupes por eso ya lo había olvidado— mintió mientras observaba el trozo de pastel, era pie de limón su pastel favorito. Yuuri asintió sin emitir palabra y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Katsuki... ¿Cómo lo supiste? — le preguntó Yuri intrigado, ¿Cómo podrá haber averiguado aquello?

—¿Disculpe? — replicó Yuuri un tanto confundido acercándose nuevamente al mesón del profesor.

—El pie de limón es mi pastel favorito— le contestó observándolo serio con sus bellos ojos color esmeralda.

—Oh, no lo sabía. Lo escogí porque me gusta mucho y creí que también podía gustarle— le contestó un poco sonrojado desviando levemente la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que le provocaban cosquillas en el estómago.

—¿Quieres compartirlo? — le preguntó sonriendo ligeramente mientras terminaba de meter su delantal en el maletín. No tenía idea por qué, pero realmente le intrigaba saber más sobre el chico que olía tan dulce.

—B-bueno— tartamudeó Yuuri mientras miraba a Phichit intentando buscar respuestas, su amigo se despidió con la mano a la distancia dejándolos solos en el aula.

Yuuri tomó una silla y la acercó hacia el mesón para compartir el trozo de pastel con el Dr. Plisetsky. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, compartiendo el tenedor de plástico que venía con el pastel, comiéndolo trozo a trozo de manera lenta como si ambos desearan alargar aquél momento lo que más se pudiera. Su celular vibró y de inmediato le dio una ojeada, era un mensaje de Phichit quien le deseaba suerte con el profesor y le decía que lo invitara a salir, Yuuri no pudo evitar reír con las locuras de su amigo provocando que Yuri le mirara con curiosidad de saber cuál era el motivo de sus risas.

—¿Te gusta Neurología? — preguntó Yuri para acabar con aquél incómodo silencio que se había apoderado de ambos hace unos minutos, le pareció una pregunta estúpida después de haberla emitido, pero realmente no tenía idea de qué hablar.

—Sí, me parece interesante. Pero mi verdadera pasión es Pediatría, lo siento— se disculpó regalándole una encantadora sonrisa que enterneció al rubio.

—Pediatría es una linda especialidad— musitó mientras se echaba un trozo de pie a la boca —Mi mejor amigo imparte clases de Pediatría en esta universidad, Seung es el mejor en el área— concluyó observando atentamente al chico.

—Oh! ¿Es amigo del Dr Lee? Yo admiro mucho su trabajo, él ha sido una gran inspiración para mí— le contestó Yuuri un tanto emocionado mientras el rubio hacía una cara un tanto mustia, por un instante deseó ser Seung.

—Ya veo— contestó un tanto taimado, no había nada más frustrante para un vampiro que el humano que había llamado tu atención se fijara en otro vampiro.

—Sí— contesto Yuuri por inercia percatándose de que ya se habían terminado el trozo de pie.

—Bueno tengo una cirugía programada en tres horas— dijo Yuri mirando su reloj de pulsera —Nos vemos la próxima clase Katsuki y será mejor que comience a interesare más la Neurología o el pie no servirá de nada— le dijo aún taimado y luego le dirigió una cálida sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar para dejar el aula.

—Suerte en su cirugía Dr. Plisetsky, leeré más sobre Neurología se lo prometo— Yuuri se despidió con la mano y no pudo evitar sonrojarse frente a esa encantadora sonrisa.


	3. Capítulo 3

Los días que siguieron fueron muy duros para Yuri Plisetsky, se la pasaba en el pabellón salvando vidas sin descansar y ya que los vampiros no necesitan dormir no era gran problema para él operar las 24 horas del día. El gran problema era ver toda esa cantidad de sangre sin haber ingerido una gota hace días, la sed lo estaba consumiendo y todos le decían que lucía agotado, que era hora de tomar un descanso, pero lo que Yuri necesitaba era beber sangre hasta saciarse, por lo que apenas termino la última cirugía compleja se escabulló hacia el banco de sangre y como de costumbre le coqueteó a la encargada con la excusa de que la necesitaba para un paciente. Como la chica se moría por él lo dejó pasar sin pensarlo al gigantesco refrigerador donde guardaban cientos de bolsas con sangre de donantes. Yuri solía buscar siempre la del tipo O ya que era, a su gusto, la que mejor sabor tenía.

—¿Hambriento? — le sorprendió Seung mientras buscaba alguna unidad de sangre tipo O.

—Idiota, casi me matas del susto— exclamó Yuri dejando caer un par de bolsas.

—Deberías dejar estas prácticas de lado ¿Estás consciente de que todos comienzan a pensar que estás enfermo o tienes una clase de parafilia con la sangre? — le dijo acariciándole el rostro con delicadeza —Además luces terrible—

—Lo tengo claro, pero soy tan imprescindible aquí que dudo les importe mucho — le contestó de manera confiada mientras le daba un manotazo en la muñeca para alejar la mano ajena de su cara.

—En vez de escabullirte por comida como una rata deberías obtenerla por ti mismo ¿Hace cuánto no muerdes a nadie Yuri? — Yuri puso una cara mustia, realmente detestaba hacerle daño a los humanos, pero después de todo era un vampiro y aquello era su naturaleza por más que lo negara o despreciara.

—Es tonto salvarle la vida a las personas y a la vez asesinarlas — bufo molesto, Seung sabía perfectamente sobre su problema y es que no podía controlarse una vez que mordía a una persona. Bebía fuera de sí hasta ocasionarles la muerte.

—Es cosa de costumbre y fuerza de voluntad, claro que algunos morirán en el camino... pero es necesario. Busca víctimas que merezcan la muerte o que la busquen, como suicidas, violadores, asesinos y toda esa clase de gente. Le estarás haciendo un bien a la humanidad— le sugirió con frialdad, después de todo Seung no le tenía apego y compasión en lo absoluto a los humanos, a excepción claro de los niños.

—¿Y si mejor me das de tu cuello? —le sugirió con una mirada traviesa mientras seguía hurgando entre las bolsas de sangre.

—Yuri...no te consentiré más con esa clase de cosas. Has lo que te digo o sigue con tu vida de rata— bufo con molestia y comenzó a hurgar en los montones de bolsas para ayudarlo a encontrar la del tipo O —Además que odio gemir como una zorra cuando lo haces... es decir, somos amigos. Ese tipo de contacto es más... íntimo.

—Lo sé, pero somos amigos hace siglos. Además ambos nos beneficiamos, tu gimes y yo me alimento— le contestó riendo para molestarlo.

—Eres un idiota— le contestó antes de arrojarle la bolsa de sangre con el tipo O —Ahí tienes tu comida de rata— musitó antes de salir del frigorífico.

—Si llegas antes a casa ¡ordena el desastre que dejaste en la cocina! — Seung le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano y terminó de salir del lugar.

Yuri se llevó de inmediato la bolsa a la boca y comenzó a beber de manera desenfrenada por la cantidad de sed que sentía, una vez que se la bebió por completo robó dos bolsas más de un tipo de sangre aleatorio y salió del lugar.

—Gracias— le susurró a la chica en el oído por la espalda al salir del frigorífico, le besó la mejilla de manera coqueta y avanzó hacia la salida.

—Eh Dr. Plisetsky... yo quería saber si usted está libre esta noche— Yuri se giró y le dirigió una seductora mirada, la que siempre tenía nada en especial.

—Lo siento cariño, hoy operaré hasta el amanecer. Para la próxima—le dijo mientras la chica agachaba la cabeza desanimada porque el Dr jamás podía aceptar sus invitaciones a salir debido a su apretada agenda, pero, aunque siempre sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Yuri se dirigió a pabellón para realizar su última cirugía, era algo simple debía operar un adenoma hipofisiario que estaba comprometiendo el quiasma óptico. Una operación delicada para muchos, pero pan comido para él, ya había perdido la cuenta las veces que había hecho esa cirugía y con un 100% de éxito en todas las ocasiones.

Tras cuatro horas en el quirófano y otro éxito a su colección se deshizo de la ropa del quirófano y se vistió para ir al lujoso departamento que compartía con su mejor amigo Seung Gil Lee. Lo conoció en la escuela de medicina de Londres en el siglo XVIII, en la primera escuela de medicina a la que asistió, ambos se graduaron con honores y se hicieron tan cercanos ya que ambos escondían el mismo secreto, eran vampiros.

A Seung lo había convertido en vampiro uno purasangre muy caprichoso, Seung fué usado como un simple juguete sexual por ese vampiro durante muchos siglos hasta que se cansó de él y lo dejó libre. Seung siempre recordaba ese día como el más feliz de su vida y desde ese momento había evitado cualquier tipo de relación amorosa tanto con vampiros como con humanos, su amigo nunca le explicó a fondo que clase de cosas le hacía aquel vampiro, pero Yuri llegó a la conclusión de que debían ser realmente horribles como para que Seung quedara un tanto traumado al respecto.

Por otro lado, el vampiro que convirtió a Yuri se llamaba Viktor Nikiforov, también era un pura sangre, pero al contrario del vampiro que convirtió a Seung, Viktor fue muy amable con él. Lo convirtió porque un día en que Viktor sentía una enorme sed se encontró con él y bebió de su cuello hasta saciarse. Yuri en medio de su semi consciencia le suplicó piedad y que no le dejara morir, ya era demasiado tarde para que Yuri continuara con su vida humana debido a que sus órganos estaban a punto de colapsar producto de la pérdida de sangre por lo que Viktor no tuvo más remedio que convertirlo en vampiro. Pasaron muchos años juntos siendo buenos amigos hasta que fueron atacados de manera cruel por unos hombres lobos y Viktor dio su vida por salvarlo.

.

.

.

En cuanto llegó al departamento Yuri pudo ver a Seung mirando por la ventana de manera ofuscada, con las luces bajas y una copa de sangre en la mano.

—He llegado... ¿por qué tienes ese semblante tan serio? — Seung se giró a mirarlo dudando si contarle a Yuri la verdad o no, era un asunto tan estúpido y vergonzoso... pero después de todo Yuri era casi como un hermano o no?... debía contárselo.

—Nos enviaron la nómina con los novatos que debemos recibir en nuestros respectivos trabajos, a quienes deberemos supervisar y evaluar en la práctica— le contestó de manera seria.

—¿Qué hay con esto? — le contestó tomando la nómina para ver quiénes serían sus nuevas víctimas aquel semestre.

—Es que, no sé cómo decir esto Yuri... pero me atrae un humano— Yuri palideció y dejó caer la hoja mientras miraba atónito a Seung, realmente eso no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No idiota, noté desde la primera clase que me mira de una manera especial y no ha dejado de hacerlo en las tres semanas de clases que llevamos... es muy bonito y su aroma... ugh maldición detesto hablar así. En fin, me gusta el infeliz y lo peor es que será mi alumno en el hospital... lo único que pienso cuando lo veo es en las ganas que tengo de clavarle los dientes en el cuello mientras...— Yuri hizo una mueca de desagrado y le interrumpió para no seguir escuchando los detalles.

—Ya entiendo, ya entiendo no es necesario continuar— en cuanto Yuri lo interrumpió Seung se sonrojó por completo mientras Yuri lo miraba de manera burlona —Si te incomoda la situación puedes pedir un cambio.

—No quiero pedir un cambio, eso es lo más fastidioso de todo— bufó antes de darle un largo sorbo a la copa.

—Bueno, entonces intenta mantener tus impulsos a raya— Yuri se agachó a recoger la nómina del suelo para leerla y cuando leyó "Katsuki Yuuri" en ella palideció, Seung se percató de inmediato yo no dejó pasar la oportunidad de averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó Seung con curiosidad mientras Yuri abría cada vez más los ojos releyendo la nómina esperando que aquello fuera una especie de broma.

—¿Recuerdas el chico del japonés del que te hable? Bueno, será mi alumno— le contestó con las manos temblorosas y es que pese a que había intentado acercarse a Yuuri ese último tiempo se había percatado de que su aroma realmente era demasiado tentador para él y si seguían tan cerca el uno del otro no podría evitar que en algún momento ocurriera un desastre.

—Demonios Yuri y pensé que era yo el de la mala suerte, al menos tengo la certeza de que puedo controlarme con Chulanont, pero tú...— Yuri lo miró con el ceño fruncido, completamente preocupado por la situación. Hace dos semanas que evitaba el chico pese a los insistentes intentos de él por acercarse a conversar sobre la asignatura.

—Le escribiré un email de inmediato a la directora para que lo saquen de mi equipo— concluyó Yuri mientras texteaba un email desde su smartphone, en cuanto terminó se sentó al lado de Seung y le dirigió una mirada de cachorro.

—No Yuri, ni lo sueñes— le contestó Seung intentando tomar distancia del rubio antes de que el otro pudiera articular una palabra.

—Vamos, tengo hambre— le suplicó Yuri descubriendo el hombro ajeno y acercando su boca.

—No idiota, sabes que detesto que los vampiros me muerdan.

—Por favor— le miró suplicante, mientras Seung le dirigía una cara mustia antes de ceder.

—Está bien, pero que sea rápido— Yuri sonrió y no dudó un solo momento para hincarle los dientes al coreano. Para el vampiro que recibía la mordida era algo muy placentero por lo que Seung tuvo que cubrir su boca evitando emitir un sonido extraño.

Yuri había tenido que morderlo seguido últimamente para saciar su sed y no caer en la tentación llamada Yuuri katsuki. La sangre de los vampiros los saciaba por un mayor tiempo que la de los humanos, tenía mejor sabor y era una costumbre común entre vampiros que se tenían confianza o que simplemente eran pareja.

Seung respiraba agitado invadido por el placer que le provocaban las mordidas de Yuri, a pesar de que entre ellos no había ningún interés a parte del lazo fraternal que compartían no podía evitar sentir placer las veces en que lo mordía y aquello le avergonzaba demasiado, a pesar de que Yuri siempre le decía que estaba bien y que él lo había hecho con otros vampiros que habían sido sus amigos antes de conocerlo. Pero Seung sólo se había dejado morder por su dueño antes de Yuri, por lo que para él era distinto, aunque cada vez se acostumbraba más.

Yuri se limpió la boca cuando dejó de morderle y le cubrió el hombro mientras contemplaba el avergonzado rostro del coreano desviando la mirada por la ventana.

—Te odio— musitó en voz baja Seung y Yuri sólo se limitó a sonreírle.

—Algún día tienes que superar ese trauma— le dijo Yuri para molestarlo mientras se levantaba para tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero ser del tipo que se deja morder por todos como tú—le dijo con desdén.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy fácil? — Yuri se echó a reír y se dirigió a la ducha, mientras se quitaba la ropa su celular vibró y lo tomó de inmediato rogando que fuera la respuesta de la directora.

"Lo siento mucho Dr. Plisetsky, pero el alumno Katsuki Yuuri es el mejor de la clase. En el reglamento está estipulado que los alumnos más destacados se van con los profesores más sobresalientes, así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto"

Yuri dejó caer su teléfono al suelo si dar crédito de lo que estaba sucediendo ¿acaso el universo entero se estaba conspirando en su contra?

**Author's Note:**

> Siéntase libre de dejar su comentario o review siempre que sea con respeto <3
> 
> *Me reservo todos los derechos de mi historia y no puede ser copiada total o parcialmente, ni posteada en otro lugar sin mi permiso*


End file.
